pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (The Spacebots Ultimate Challenge Style) - Trailers/Transcripts
Trailer 1 *(The Mancini Family are Eating) *Jane Mancini: So, how was the first day of school? *Sophie Mancini: It was fine, I guess. *Blossom (Narrating): Do you ever look at someone and wonder what is going on inside their head? *Lily Punkey: Did you guys pick up on that? *Donna Silenter: Sure did. *Lady Neaforce: Something's wrong. *Lily Punkey: We're gonna find out what's happening, but we'll need support. Signal the husband. *(Jane Mancini Clears her Throat) *(Hockey Game Plays) *(Jane Mancini Clears her Throat Louder) *Bert: Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? *Ernie: Huh? Oh, uh, sorry, sir. No one was listening. *Bert: Is it garbage night? Uh, we left the toilet seat up. What? What is it, woman? What? *Lily Punkey: Signal him again. *Michael Mancini: Ah, so, Sophie Mancini, how was school? *Donna Silenter: Seriously? *Lily Punkey: You've gotta be kidding me! *Slappy Squirrel: For this we gave up that Brazilian helicopter pilot? *(The Spacebots Ultimate Challenge Productions) *(Buttercup Touches a Button) *Sophie Mancini: School was great, all right? *Courage: What was that? I thought you said we were gonna act casual. *Jane Mancini: Sophie Mancini, is everything okay? *(Sophie Mancini Scoffs) *Ernie: Sir, she just rolled her eyes at us. *Bert: All right. Make a show of force. I don't wanna have to put the foot down. *Ernie: No! Not the foot! *Michael Mancini: Sophie Mancini, I do not like this new attitude. *Benson: Oh, I'll show you attitude, old man. *Courage: No. No, no, no. Breathe. *(Benson Punches Courage and Hits a Button) *Sophie Mancini: What is your problem? Just leave me alone! *Ernie: Sir, reporting high levels a sass. *Bert: Take it to deaf con 2. *Ernie: Deaf con 2. *Michael Mancini: I don't know where this disrespectful attitude came from. *Benson: You want a piece of this, Pops? *Sophie Mancini: Yeah, well, well-- *Bert: Prepare the foot! *Ernie: Keys to safety position. *(Everyone Puts in Key) *Ernie: Ready to launch on your command, sir! *(Michael Mancini and Sophie Mancini Look at Each Other Angrily) *(Benson Screams) *Sophie Mancini: Just shut up! *Bert: Fire! *Michael Mancini: That's it. Go to your room. *Ernie: The foot is down. The foot is down. *(Everyone Cheers) *Bert: Good job, gentlemen. That could've been a disaster. *Lily Punkey: Well, that was a disaster. *From the minds of Up (The Spacebots Ultimate Challenge Style), Cartoon Character Story 3 (The Spacebots Ultimate Challenge Style), and Finding Skippy Squirrel (The Spacebots Ultimate Challenge Style)... *(Slappy Squirrel Pushes a Button) *Thomas O'Malley: Come. Fly with me, Gatinha. *(Girls Sigh) *Inside Out (The Spacebots Ultimate Challenge Style) *Coming Soon to YouTube. Trailer 2 *Jane Mancini: So, Sophie Mancini, how was the first day of school? *Sophie Mancini: Fine, I guess. *Lily Punkey: Did you guys pick up on that? *Donna Silenter: Sure did. *Lady Neaforce: Something's wrong. *Lily Punkey: Signal the husband. *Jane Mancini: (Clear throat) *Bert: Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? *Ernie: Uh, sorry, sir! No one was listening! *Bert: Is it garbage night? We left the toilet seat up? What is it, woman? What? *Blossom: I'm Blossom. This is Bubbles. That's Benson. *Benson: What? *Blossom: This is Buttercup. And that's Courage. *Courage: (Screaming) *Blossom: We're Sophie Mancini's emotions. These are Sophie Mancini's memories. They're mostly happy you'll notice, not to brag. *Bubbles: I wanted to maybe hold one..? *Blossom: What happened? Bubbles! *Courage: She did something to the memory! *Jane Mancini: Is everything okay? *Sophie Mancini: I dunno. *Courage: Change it back, Blossom! *Blossom: I'm trying! *Bubbles: Blossom, no! Please! *Blossom: Let it go! *Courage: The core memories! *Blossom: No, no, no, no! *Benson: Can I say that curse word now? *Buttercup: What do we do now? *Courage: Nothing's working! Why isn't it working? *Buttercup: We have a major problem. *Courage: Oh, I wish Blossom was here. *Blossom: We can fix this! We just have to get back to headquarters. *Bubbles: That's long term memory. You could get lost in there. *Blossom: Think positive! *Bubbles: Okay, I'm positive you will get lost in there. *Courage: What was that? Was it a bear? *Buttercup: There are no bears in San Francisco. *Benson: I saw a really hairy guy. He looked like a bear. *Blossom: This place is huge! Imagination Land? No way! Dream Productions? Starlight Glimmer! She's right there! I loved you in Fairy Dream Adventure Part 7. Okay, bye. I love you. *(From the minds behind Up (The Spacebots Ultimate Challenge Style), Cartoon Characters, Inc. (The Spacebots Ultimate Challenge Style), and Finding Skippy Squirrel (The Spacebots Ultimate Challenge Style)) *Blossom: We can't focus on what's going wrong. There's always a way to turn things around! *Buttercup: It's broccoli! *Benson: Congratulations, San Francisco! You've ruined pizza! *Thaddius Vent: Who's the birthday girl? *Sophie Mancini: (Yells) *Courage: Brain freeze! *Blossom: Hang on! Sophie Mancini, here we come! Category:The Spacebots Ultimate Challenge Category:The Spacebots Ultimate Challenge's Transcripts Category:Inside Out Trailers Category:Inside Out Transcripts Category:Trailers Category:Transcripts